Kübler-Ross Model of Love
by jago8279
Summary: Ayano has always been in denial for her feelings for Toshino Kyoko. It's about time that she started going through the 5 stages of realization of love as she coped with her own feelings. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

**So this story will be about 5 or 6 chapters long and it has been a idea that I've had ever since I decided to try with this fics. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS: if there are mistakes on grammar or anything, feel free to say it, it would help me a lot.**

 **1\. Denial**

¨Absolutely not.¨ the purple haired vice president responded to the blonde's request ¨Have a nice day.¨ she greeted goodbye as she was walking towards the door of the Amusement Club.

¨Bye bye Ayano.¨ with a grin and a peck on the cheek, Kyoko greeted her goodbye ¨Can we make this club official?¨ she dare to ask in the moment of complete fluster of her kind of more than a friend/rival.

¨N-n-n-NO!¨ Ayano escaped with a red face while she could still hear the laugh from the one who had just kissed her.

`Stupid Toshino Kyoko´ the thought lingered on her mind as the heat from the quick peck remained `If only Chitose had come´ she didn't even know why she needed her so much at those moments of encountering the three girls from that room.

Ayano continued her path to the student council room with mixed feelings of what just happened. Or what happens every single time she visits that club room (ignoring the fact that she only goes to that club room). Everything was just the same, since the initial ¨Toshino Kyoko!¨ to the remark that she hadn't delivered the document she had asked her to deliver the other day to the one sided bickering from the supposed rivalry to the constant mockery of Kyoko and the constant blushing of herself. The words from her missing friend so ever present on her every day: ¨You surely enjoy meeting Kyoko, right?¨ which included the usual denial of hers, deviating the conversation to their rivalry while Chitose just nosebleed with her glasses on her hands. She wouldn't admit nor correspond to anything that she imagined.

Knowing the way absolutely to the student council room from the Amusement Club room, she arrived by inertia. She opened the wooden door to find a lonely Chitose sitting on her usual spot.

¨How did it went Ayano?¨ with a smile and her left hand prepared for a new fantasy.

¨I-I told you it was not a big deal.¨ Ayano couldn't avoid to stuttered.

¨Judging by your face, it sure was something good.¨ she couldn't wipe out her blush either.

¨No, nothing happen out of the ordinary.¨ she stopped her friend from taking of her glasses ¨Everything went normal with nothing to add. As usual.¨ Chitose gave an even bigger smile as she saw right through the lies from her friend.

¨Whatever you say…¨ Chitose sang.

¨As it should be.¨ Ayano release the glasses as she went to her seat ¨So stop imagining stupid things.¨

¨But the tint of lipstick on your cheek is the one thing that I can't ignore.¨ a wave of shock went right through Ayano's body as she quickly but clumsily take out her phone from her pocket.

Her body hadn't completely reacted to the statement as she checked out her cheek on the camera of her phone. And there it was. Kyoko's lips were printed right on her cheek. Her body now reacted to the sight as her whole body was now a big shade of red that managed to hide the red stain of lipstick on her side. She turned to face her friend, trying to come up with an excuse.

¨Eh... Uh… Uh…¨ she failed to speak a single word ¨Ehh…¨ she desperately tried to remove the mark with her sleeves as she tried to come up with anything to say.

¨Don't worry Ayano, I could only imagine.¨ she say as she laid back on her chair with glasses on hand and a dip of blood coming from her nose.

¨It's not what it seems!¨ she denied the obvious, rushing to her long gone friend ¨Listen to me, this is nothing!¨ she said as the door open.

¨Sugiura Ayano!¨ the blonde idiot came in.

¨To-Toshino Kyoko!¨ Ayano responded with surprise. Kyoko grinned as the expected response was delivered.

¨Hi Kyoko.¨ Chitose recomposed from her state with a box of tissues already on her hand ready to see the unfolding action ¨Good to see you in here.¨

¨Halo.¨ she greeted Chitose.

¨Hey.¨ Yui saluted.

¨What brings you here?¨ Ayano tried to gain presence against Kyoko on her terrain.

¨I just wanted to ask you if this were okay as they are.¨ she passed her the documents which Ayano had gave her a few minutes ago.

¨Eh… sure.¨ with disbelief, Ayano received the papers. She went to her chair followed by the happy goof and revised the signatures and propositions ¨You know that…¨ she started to say until she noticed the closeness of her rival. Mere inches separated their faces and Ayano quickly turned her face to the documents with a blush appearing all over her face ¨Eh… youmknow that having fun is… is not something which helps our school so much, right?¨ she really tried to sound imposing and thought she managed to do so.

Everyone else notice her failed attempt.

¨But it is what the Amusement Club is all about.¨ a childish tone was (not) going to defeat Ayano.

¨Maybe but…¨ Ayano quickly realized that those were the wrong words ¨This is not worth putting into consideration, try again.¨

¨Buuuuu.¨ Kyoko was not happy with the response. As she received the documents back from the vice president she gave yet again another quick peck which left Ayano even more flustered than her last kiss (if it is even possible) ¨Now?¨ the gazer of blood which came from Chitose as her glasses went flying across the room only concerned Yui as Ayano was too embarrassed to even notice anything around her and Kyoko just didn't seem to care for anything other more than her purple haired friend.

¨NO!¨ she managed to say ¨And don't do that again, is embarrassing and foolish and… why are you even wearing lipstick while on school?¨ it was known to be a norm that makeup or anything related to it was forbidden in Nanamori.

¨Only for you Ayano.¨ with a striking pose Kyoko delivered the line as Ayano couldn't help but almost collapse on herself for the insinuation. At the other side of the room, Yui desperately tried to positioned Chitose for the blood to stop coming out.

¨Could you lovey birds try to stop teasing each other and help me with Chitose!¨ Yui sounded irritated as a near unconscious Chitose just kept smiling. Ayano quickly escaped from the scene, trying to ignore the way Yui had called them ¨Kyoko, you t… too.¨ she hesitated for a moment as she saw Kyoko in her spot ¨Kyoko!¨ the called one came out of her trance and went to help the fallen friend.

Not long after that, the two members of the Amusement Club went back to their club, leaving the two friends from the student council alone in the room.

¨You really should put a strap on those glasses or something. It was scaring seeing you like that.¨ Chitose only smiled ¨I'm serious. Stop with your whatever's and take some care of yourself.¨ Chitose continued smiling mischievously ¨… What?¨ Chitose slowly pointed her finger at her face… at her left cheek to be more precise. Ayano took out her phone and there it was, another print of Kyoko's lips right on her face ¨IT'S NOTHING!¨ she denied as she clean her cheek yet again.

¨I hope that one day you stop denying it.¨ Chitose remarked with a bit of sorrow.

¨I'm not denying anything because there is nothing to deny.¨ Chitose just laugh ¨Aghhh…¨ Ayano replied in frustration.

The day had come to an end, the night was a few minutes away from appearing as Ayano walk to her house. She tried to ignored what had happened earlier today. She tried to put aside those thoughts that Chitose had incepted on her mind. She really tried to ignore the burning feeling of both of her cheeks as the lingering sensation of Kyoko's lips was hard to forget. She shake her head and straightened her thoughts as she was coming closer and closer to her house.

`She is my rival, she just tries to confuse me and distract me from my studies.¨ it was really effective `But I won't hesitate on defeating her.´ she just didn't want to admit it.

She arrived home and opened the door.

¨I'm home!¨ she announced to her mother.

¨I'm on the kitchen.¨ her mother responded as Ayano went to meet her.

¨Hi mom.¨ she greeted as she entered the white kitchen.

¨Hi Ayano.¨ she responded while waiting beside the stove for the pasta to be ready ¨How was your day?¨

¨Pretty good.¨ Ayano responded, trying to hide her consternation for past situations.

¨So… what happened?¨ as usual, she failed.

¨Nothing, nothing has happened. Same as every day.¨ she denied ¨When will it be ready?¨ she track the conversation to another angle.

¨10 minutes¨ her mother responded ¨Could you prepare the table?¨ she asked.

¨Sure.¨ she left her bag on her room and went back to the kitchen to get the table ready.

As soon as the pasta was ready, they sat at the table ready to eat.

¨Thanks for the food.¨ they said before diving into their food.

¨How is it?¨ her mother asked.

¨Pretty good.¨ she quickly responded.

¨And what happened?¨ she got back to the question left unanswered, Sugiura Saki was not one who left little details aside.

¨Really, nothing out of the ordinary.¨ she really tried to avoid that questioning.

¨Problem with a teacher.¨ her mother just came right to the possible options.

¨No.¨

¨Problems with a test score.¨ those were always present with her rivalry with Toshino Kyoko.

¨Nope.¨ but today was not really important.

¨Problems with a friend.¨

¨Noo.¨ she would correct to rival if she were to admit anything.

¨Mmmm…¨ Ayano noticed that he nearly hesitated.

¨Problems with a love one.¨ Ayano just blush, not responding ¨So that is it…¨

¨NO, that's not it.¨

¨So who do you meet?¨ Ayano was just confuse for it ¨I mean, you are in a school only for girls so who do you meet?¨ Ayano noticed the obviousness of the insinuation of her mother.

¨I didn't meet anyone. I only talk with people from my class and from the student council and no one has introduced me to anyone.¨ she was not lying on that statement.

¨You should start meeting people Ayano, go to a mixer and meet someone. Live your youth.¨ Ayano was left uncomfortable with the suggestion.

¨I'm happy with how things are.¨ she concluded the discussion.

¨You don't seem that way.¨

¨I really am.¨

¨Sure…¨ she lingered on that word for a second ¨It is a shame that you are in an all-girls school though.¨ Ayano didn't say a word.

The night pass fast with a million doubts on Ayano's head that she quickly put aside as her eyes started to close on their own.

She couldn't deny that she felt kind of angry with her mother's words.

 **So there's that...**

 **I hope that you've enjoy it and well, there will be more.**

 **Thanks for reading leave a review or whatever (if you want) and see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh... oops... here is the next chapter because (as I promise) I will complete every story I start.**

 **Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.**

 **ANGER**

'How could she say that?' Ayano thought sat down on her seat 'It's the 21st century for Christ sake!'

"Suguiura Ayano!" the call from the blonde didn't reach her.

'And merely weeks after Chitose confessed to me that'

"Suguiuuuraaa Ayaaaanooo" singing Kyoko didn't take her out of her inner bickering either.

'Should I tell Chitose?... no. She is too pure and wouldn't even want to go to my house and possibly bother my mom.

"Ayano!" with a little touch to the shoulder finally she got her attention.

"What?!" Ayano was really not in the mood to be bothered by the obvious "Just take my homework, okay?" without thinkig her words she just spatted them out to her rival. When she realize, it was already too late.

"I-I-I'm sorry" a devastated Kyoko just left to be encountered with Yui on the back seats of the classroom. Ayano had never seen that face of her.

That made her feel more terrible.

'I'm an idiot... I'm so stupid' she repeated in her head 'Go apologize!' she wouldn't move 'GO!' nothing 'She hates me now' she thought 'Surely she thinks that I hate her' she clenched her fist.

The sound of the bell initiates the class... Ayano just stays put on her desk.

The minutes pass and the teacher starts collecting the homework. She delivers it and follows the teacher's way until she arrives to Kyoko's desk.

With a sad smile she jokes around trying to convince te teacher of letting her more time. She gets denied. Ayano feels horrible as Kyoko's cheerful nature is overshadowed by awkwardness, she notices that her words did hit her.

"Is everything okay Toshino?" the teacher inquires. This was not the first and she knew that this will not be the last time she doesn't deliver her homework. But today, she notices Kyoko's sadness.

"Eh..." the eyes of the blonde wander through the class "Eh..." for a brief second their eyes met, Kyoko quickly looks the other way. Ayano just knows that it was her fault.

"Nothing, really." she responds

"If you say so." the teacher just returns to her desk.

The class continues but two of the students aren't really in there. Wrap up in her mind, Ayano just wanted the day to end. The only thing preventing it from happening are her duties in the student council room. The classes end and Ayano goes with Chitose to the student council's room.

Himawari and Sakurako are already there. Bickering as always, the two receive the entering students as each one reclaims their spot.

"Hey, that's my desk!" Himawari just stands there, as Sakurako puts her feet on the table "That's where I eat you idiot!"

"He he he... go to my desk, there should be no problem." Himawri just push her legs out of the table "You..." another fight begins between the two.

"What the hell are you doing!... Get off me!"

"Me? Get your fat boobs out of every single way first!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayano is not letting anything happen this day. The silence invades in the room as the two first-grades slowly separate and get back to their desks.

Nobody except for Ayano moves. She just continues with her labor.

Chitose is the next one to move as she calls the blonde one and the blue haired one.

"You can go home, now. We will take care of everything." neither of them argues. They just nod and leave.

"We need them working, you know?" Ayano recriminates "We need to get all of this paperwork by next week."

"What happen?" Chitose asks. Ayano flinches, she really doesn't like the idea of telling her.

"Nothing, just... stressed, yeah." Chitose does not fall for that.

"What happen?" with a smile, still present she gets closer.

"I said, nothing!" she really doesn't want to talk about it.

"What happen?" Chitose insists.

"Nothing! Really! I'm just trying to work." Chitose's smile became bigger "Don't say it... don't say it"

"What happen?"

"God... you are really something, right?" Ayano didn't know if she was angry, frustrated or wanting to burst out laughing... maybe the three of them.

"Is it something to be with... Toshino Kyoko?" she said as to imitate her.

It was surely just the first two... maybe a little bit of laughter though.

"NO... not really... not everything... a little bit... huh"

"You really are something else Ayano." Ayano thought that Chitose would leave her alone "But what cause the Toshino Kyoko deal?" but Chitose was sure smart.

"Are you not going to leave me alone?" Ayano reclaimed "It's kind of pissing me of"

"It also pisses me of that my best friend doesn't tell me when something's wrong or how's it going with Kyoko." Ayano was about to refute that last part but she couldn't find the words "Well, it doesn't really matter. You don't need words to let me know." she just glanced at the fridge with a smile.

"I was going to eat that!... later... I really like it..." Ayano was at the lost here.

"It's not that rare and it's kind of cheap." two consecutive jabs were enough "I imagine what would happen if she bought you a pudding though." Ayano was just left a blushing mess. A third jab was devastating.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! I'm telling you..." Chitose just chuckled a little bit "You see... my mom is kind of a... a homophobe."

"Oh... I get it. So now you are in a deal in when to tell her." Ayano blushed again.

"That's not it!" Chitose chuckled again "Is that... I know you and... it scared me that you being you will not go to my home again in hopes of not getting my mom pissed." Chitose just hugged her.

"Thank you... but, you shouldn't be that concerned with me. I really wouldn't mind. Is not as se knows or anything. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah... sure"

"It even pisses me of that you let this create an obstacle between you and Kyoko."

"I hate you." they just laugh everything off as they continue working.

Both got their separate ways and Ayano arrived home. It was surely a different aura from yesterday as the conversations with her mother became more awkward.

She just got back to bed with a smile and all the lingering mocking words of Chitose just going through her head.

Ayano just needed a way to sore out everything with her mom.

 **So there it was. Next one will surely be uploaded with less time in between. I hope you are excited for them.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review or whatever (if you want).**

 **See you**

 **windrises: thanks a lot... she is a fun character and I hope you still like how this is going. Thanks for reading. ps: Sadly we will not be having a chapter 2... oh wait (sorry for the wait).**

 **gomezoo: thanks for the tips. I will try to use them as I progress but sometimes the rules are weird and confusing Thankfully it is understandable but I really want to get better at english grammar. For the quotation marks... I don't know what happen in that one, I totally misplaced them and... whatever. For the Chitose thing, in this case I'm not caring that much for how they call themselves (san, senpai, or even with or with not the family name) unless its fundamental for the development (in the first fic the way they refer themselves was crucial to enhance the way the relationship developed but in this one, aside from the Toshino Kyoko inside joke and teachers referring to their students, it doesn't really matter much to me). Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really need to stop messing around and get things done... why am I like this?**

 **...**

 **Anyhow... hope you enjoy**

"I'm sorry I forgot." the vice-president said.

"That's some really funny way of giving example eh, Himawari?" the blonde, mockingly replied.

"Eh... there's no problem actually... uh" an elbow to the side stop her train of thought.

"We really needed to get things done, you said it yourself vice-president." a cruel emphasis on the that last part was certainly a poignant jab to Ayano.

"Eh... you can... you can" the respect she had on that room was the only thing she really had moving on as her constant defeats against Kyoko were not that much of a confidence boost to say the least "You can have the rest of the day free, if you want."

"Okay, bye-bye" Sakurako quickly drag her friend out of the room.

"Ayano... you do know that those weren't that much of a deal, right?" Chitose said as the last remaining trail of the underclassmen was not to be seen.

"Wait, what?" Chitose nodded in response "I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a weird state at the moment."

"I know." she put her hand on Ayano's head "Let's go to class, they're about to start."

"Yeah, sure."

The bell of that marked the start of a new school day ranged as they sated down on their desks. Ayano looked over that desk. No one. It was not much of a surprised, she was really quite talented in the art of entering class just as the teacher was to call her name.

Low and behold, she arrived just at that moment.

"I'm really tempted to put a fault in her Toshino."

"I'm sorry for being late." the whispers started as everyone just heard the out of script delivery of Kyoko. A dry tone, hammering the absence of the usual goof ball that she was.

"Just enter, please." even the teacher seemed surprised with Kyoko's attitude but choose not to proceed in any questionary.

Ayano saw as Kyoko dragged her feet until her desk. It really hit her home that she was the one that caused this situation. She reached into her bag, and toggle with the extra pudding she had brought. She sure hoped that that could be off help.

The first period of classes ended and everyone just got on their way to pass the time. Only Chitose, Ayano, Yui, and Kyoko remained. Yui tried to cheer up her friend but she was just not in the mood for anything.

"Yui, excuse me. Could you help me with something?" Chitose asked. Yui quickly realized what Chitose wanted and accepted the request.

As they were heading out, with some blood on her nose, Chitose just winked at Ayano.

Ayano couldn't wrap her head around if it was a boost of confidence or a jab to her as she continued to toggle with more speed the pudding on her hand.

Kyoko noticed that they were the only ones and with a weak smile to the purpled haired one, she tried to escape.

"Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano called her out as her legs automatically had started following her. Kyoko stopped without turning "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you yesterday... please, forgive me." she stretched the pudding to the back of the blonde one. Kyoko, slowly turned around and was surprised with the little gift from her (not) friend (but kind of).

"Thank you." she smiled weakly, as if it wasn't really enough. But it was something for Ayano.

"Eh... bye-bye" Ayano quickly headed out.

The day went on normally with not much preoccupation from Ayano. She thought that that could be enough.

"Ugh... the Amusement Club hasn't given me the form that I asked... be right back." nobody really questioned that excuse anymore. They were even surprised that she didn't ask for Chitose's company

Ayano walked the usual path and arrived.

"Toshino Kyoko!" her usual entrance.

"Hey" Kyoko

"Hello" Yui

"Hi" Chinatsu

"He.."

"Didn't I tell you to give me the plans for this Club's activities?"

"So we are now a Club?"

"Don't remember, actually." Kyoko respond.

"Anyhow... oh, you haven't eaten your pudding." Ayano lost her train of thought at the cite off her gift on the table.

"Oh, so you really were the one who gave her that." Chinatsu said in disbelief.

"I'm actually pretty surprised you wouldn't believe that." Yui replied.

"I'm with..."

"I was about to eat it." Kyoko replied "Do you want to eat with me now that you are here." a glimmer of hope was present on the blonde's eyes.

"Eh... okay. But it's because I want to take a rest. It's not because I like you or anything." Ayano's self wasn't really letting her just say 'yes'

...

"Do you really meant that?" a serious tone came out.

"What do you mean?" Ayano was scared.

"Do you really meant those words right now?" Ayano couldn't respond "Please... tell me." some tears hit the table.

"I..." before even coming up with something to say, Kyoko just ran out of the Club room.

No one knew what just had happened.

Ayano could only know that she had made a huge mistake.

Ayano doesn't return to the student council room. She walks straight home with a her head low.

She arrives and stumbles in her bed.

This pain she felt when she saw that face with tears all over it is only worse when she knows that it is only her fault.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Leave anything at all if you want and...**

 **See you next time.**

 **guest: thanks. Here you have it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Is everything alright?" her mother asks her.

"Yeah, just tired." she lies, starring at that number she can't bring herself to call.

"Okay... but dinner's ready."

"I'm not..." a growl comes from inside "... in a minute." on this day, not even her body was on her favor.

She slowly manages her way to the kitchen. She wipes out the remaining tears, she doesn't want her mother to be worried.

As she arrives, the smell of the steak gives her at least something to distract herself on.

"What's going on?" as she sits, her mother just sees right through her.

"Eh... nothing, really."

"Problem with a friend?"

"Not really." she lies

"What happened?" her mother didn't buy it.

"It's really nothing."

"Mmmmm... What can I do for you to tell me?" Ayano doesn't respond "I just hope you can trust me a little more Ayano."

"I can't even decide for myself." she finally speaks up "I don't know what can I tell you... I don't even know why I'm feeling like this." she stands up, she had just finish "Thank you for the food." she leaves to her room, trying her best to feel asleep and just arrive to the next day.

Just before sleeping, she felts her mother embrace.

"If I ever did something wrong, I hope that I can correct myself just for you... Goodnight"

Deep deep down, does words resonated with her. But she just wouldn't accept that. Nor could even think about them as the spiral of thoughts was still circling around.

* * *

The purple haired girl just tumbles her way down to school. Just her duties as vice-president seem to be her driving force as she knows she can't correct the mistake from yesterday. She hurt Kyoko again and while it has happened in the past, she knew that this time was different. She had never seen her ran out in tears, she had never seen her as mad, as hurt, as depressed.

The memories hurt her. What she could only hope for, was for forgiveness.

But Kyoko didn't arrive at the first class, nor the second, nor in the break.

The never-ending source of energy was not to be seen that day. And Ayano felt it. Deep down, she knew that she missed her. But not only because of the events from yesterday.

She even cursed her own selfishness. Kyoko was just crying because of her and all she could think about was every time they bicker at each other or every time she arrived at the Amusement Club or every time she had made her day a brighter one.

'I really need her" she thought to herself as she completed some paper work on the student council room.

"Eh... I need to go." she said as she let her papers on the desk.

"Eh, that's not fair, you also left yesterday." Sakurako replied.

"And we do need some helping hands with this documents." helped Himawari.

"Oh... well, if you..."

"There's no problem Ayano. We can manage ourselves if it's that urgent." Chitose responded with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think so." both underclassmen were doubtful.

"sure. Plus, they do need some sort of test if they even dare to claim your seat, next year." the young ones were quickly to notice that point.

"Yep, we will be fine, don't worry." Himawari was quick to respond.

"Eh... eh... yeah, go ahead, I'm sure I can handle more. Not sure if the huge breasted one would, though."

"What did you say?" as both were just with their own bickering Ayano was on her way to say goodbye to her friend.

"Thanks."

"Stop being in denial Ayano." she smiled "Go for it."

Ayano nodded with some hesitance but was quick on her way out of the school. She just needed to be sure.

"Hey Yui..." she started as soon as Yui picked up

"She's in her home." a quick response.

"Eh... thanks"

"Just do what you know you have to do." she responded "She really is a bit down, you know?"

"Yeah..." just a tiny bit of doubt arouse at that time "But... I won't back down anymore."

"That's good to hear... Goodbye" she hang out.

She arrive at Kyoko's house not long after. At the door she sighed...

With complete resolve she ringed.

She was sure on what she wanted to do.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Maybe I'll upload the next one today as well or maybe tomorrow. But it will be soon (I hope) so stick around.**

 **Thanks for reading, I see you in the next one.**

 **yeetus: yeah... someone had already said that (I haven't correct it because I lost the file that has that chapter and I can't just copy paste the chapter to replace it quickly)... equally thanks for pointing it out. I do try to better up my grammar and things like this surely help. Thanks for reading. (please, continue to correct if you see something)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading**

"Hello" the woman who had opened the door said.

"Oh... hello. I'm Suguira Ayano, a... a..." she blushed, in full acceptance of her feelings. "... a..."

"Friend of Kyoko?" the woman completed

"Yes... a friend." she repeated "Just a friend." 'Just a friend' she repeated for herself.

"Oh... so... Sugiura Ayano... mmmmm... no, it doesn't ring a bell." the woman pondered

"Oh... so she hasn't mentioned me." she wasn't going to deny that that packed a punch for her.

"Oh wait! Ah... I know who you are... well, not really. But you are Kyoko's cru... ... cr..." she stopped right on her tracks.

"Classmate?" Ayano tried to complete.

"Yes... classmate." 'oh... Kyoko would have killed me if I were to complete that' "Anyway... I'm Kyoko's mother, Yuka Toshino. Nice to meet you."

"Oh... thanks, equally for me. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pass, pass, I'm pretty sure you are here to see how she is doing." Ayano nodded "Frankly... not so well. If only I knew what happened?" she said, with anot so subtle tone directed towards Ayano.

"I, hurt her. I'm sorry. But I'm here to apologize so... if you excuse me." she parted ways towards... well she didn't know "Where's her room?" Kyoko's mom couldn't help but chuckle.

"Second floor, to the right. The door to the left." she managed to respond.

"Thanks." Ayano, flustered again, directed herself towards that room.

She arrived and looked at the closed door. She takes a deep breath and knock on the door.

"I'm not hungry mom." Kyoko responded.

"Eh... I'm not your mom... Toshino Kyoko." there was no response "Can I come in?" she heard the steps slowly coming towards her.

The door opened and with messy hair and still on her piyamas the blonde girl looked everywhere but Ayano.

"Oh hey... how are you?" mear glances came and go.

"Not so great... and you?" Ayano smiled through her pain... she knew it was her fault.

"Same... he he." a weak laugh came from her as she finally look her directly on the eyes.

"Can we talk?... please?"

"S-sure... come in." the both entered the room and Kyoko closed the door "I'm sorry is this messy... I didn't sleep very well last night and... I didn't know you were coming."

"I don't mind... I would have been surprise if it was organized to be honest." with irony Ayano tried to break the ice. But Kyoko flustered a bit...

"Yep... that would be me... the idiot." it was too obvious for Ayano that she had hurted Kyoko again.

"No... not really." she tried to correct herself "I'm the one who's the idiot in here." she started walking towards Kyoko "K-ky- Toshino Kyoko... I'm sorry... I really don't mean everything that I say... not really."

"I know." Kyoko smile... again, Ayano new that it was a forced one.

"Please... listen to me." Kyoko nodded "You are my rival... no... no... forget that." 'why am I such and IDIOT?' she thought as Kyoko was just in trance of what she was witnessing "Look... everything I've said... is a lie."

"So... you are not sorry?" Kyoko managed to crack a joke.

"ALMOST everything I've said is a lie..." she heard Kyoko laughing... even though this was not going as planned (not that she had one), it was going well in a weird way "Just listen to me."

"O-kay."

"So... what I think I'm trying to say is that... you are perfect the way you are." as soon as she blurted out those words, the heat on her body rise up to dangerous levels "No, that's... or yes, but..." her mind was going far faster than what her mouth could catch up with "I like you... it's the point..."

"Hahaha I like you too Ayano." 'OH GOD! SHE IS SOOO CUTE!' Kyoko thought as she thanked that she managed to hide the blush that came because of Ayano's words.

"Eh... eh..." 'she likes me... she... concentrate!' "So... the thing is... I actually really like that you are smart and fun and I like when we talk, but I don't like when you beat me but when that happens I have some excuse to talk to you and... well, more than liking is..." 'Say it!' "I... I... really like those things."

"..." 'It was too good to be true... And now I can't tell her because I know that it is different from what she is saying... I'm just a friend for her'

"Toshino Kyoko?" Ayano came close to the blonde one as she noticed something on her eyes "Is everything okay?"

"Oh... yeah, sure. I, actually feel the same thing with you Ayano. I really hope that we can continue to be friends in which ever way we find ourselves being friends."

"Oh... yeah... friends. Sure." 'No... just... TELL HER YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR BEST CHANCE!'

"Huh... I'm hungry, want to eat something?" she was about to open the door.

"Eh... Eh..." she jumped and grab Kyoko's hand.

"Ey Ayano, I'm sorry, didn't know you were so strict with your eating hours. If you don't want just..."

"I haven't ended all of what I needed to say..."

"Oh... sure."

"The thing is..." both felt the hand of the other... both liked that feeling "I..." ... "I'm in love with you... Kyoko." she manage to finally speak out "Can we... you know... or I don't..." Kyoko's lips reached her in an instant.

Neither of them new for how much do they last on that moment. They were just entrance on each others eyes without care for the outside. Just the sudden realization of it all made their crash back into reality the more impactful.

"Eh... eh... I... I..." Ayano tried to construct any kind of phrase... nothing, she was too happy to even think.

"If-if it isn't clear... I love you too Ayano." with hands covering their faces... both tried to hide their happiness from the other. Just a grunt from Kyoko's stomach manage to put them back on track "Let's go eat."

"Hahahaha... sure." Kyoko opened the door and offered her hand to Ayano. With a blush, she accepted and they walked down the stairs were Kyoko's mother was waiting. They quickly let go of their hands to try to hide the fact. They walk normally and pass through the kitchen.

"He he he... do you really believe that I didn't see?" both stayed still for a moment "Congratulations." she hugged them "I hope the best for you." she let them go and Ayano turn to look to her.

"I-I'll do my best to make her happy." she manage to say with a blush that Kyoko quickly matched.

"Hahaha I know. Thanks." Yuka responded.

"I LOVE YOU AYANO!" Kyoko jumped and hug her now girlfriend.

"Eh... eh..." Ayano was completely lost at word.

They sat down at the table ready to eat. Ready to go against everything on their way.

* * *

 **6 weeks later**

"Ayano... can you present me to your mother... please?" the classes had ended and the couple were walking together as they have promised when Kyoko asked that.

"Kyoko, do you really want to just hang out in my house after all this exams?"

"Yep... I would really love to be in your house... in your bed." Kyoko teased her with those words, a gentle whisper right on Ayano's ear.

"I-I-I-" it always worked "You idiot!"

"Hahaha... but really, I really want you to tell her. I don't care what will happen. I wanna do it as quickly as possible and I want to be by your side." she said as Ayano calmed down.

"I've told you that my mom is homophobic, right?"

"Yes... and you've also told me that your mom always tries to be the best for you. And I don't even know her."

"I don't know... it's more complicated than that..."

"Then when are you planning to tell her?... Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Never?" Ayano couldn't respond "There's no day like today Ayano. And I'll be there, right beside you, no matter what happens."

"Eh... sure... let's go." Kyoko cheered "But, why don't we do it tomorrow?" Kyoko now looked her with a sad face "Like, why don't you stay the night as a friend and tomorrow when she sees we are pretty close she might understand it even more." Kyoko though for a moment "Please?"

"Okay... just because you've promised your bed." she started walking while Ayano stayed still for a moment right on her spot.

"You idiot!"

They walked and quickly arrive to the house. Right at the door Ayano asked her to be quiet and just follow her lead. Kyoko nodded with not much enthusiasm.

The door opened and Ayano's mom came right up.

"Hi Ayano... how are you?" she quickly noticed the company "And you are?"

"Hi mom. This is Kyoko my..."

"I'm her girlfriend" she spurted out with decision holding Ayano's hand.

"Wait, what?" Sugiura Saki said in disbelief.

"Kyoko... what?" Ayano was lost at word 'What is she doing?'

"I meant exactly what I said." Kyoko responded, taking a step forward and grabbing the other hand of her girlfriend "My name is Toshino Kyoko and I'm your daughters girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyoko... what are you..."

"I'm sorry Ayano... but I don't want to love you in the shadows."

'What is she saying? And why is it sounding so cool?'

"Ayano... is this true?" her mother asked her directly.

She didn't know what to say... she new that she also didn't want to just hide her feelings for Kyoko yet again but... she didn't know what her mother would say if she actually told her... she was scared, it was really scary.

"It's..." she take a quick glance at Kyoko and saw her determination, she saw that she wouldn't back down, she knew that she trusted her 'What the hell am I doing?' "Yes, she is my girlfriend mom." she didn't want to let Kyoko down.

"So that's why you have been happier than usual... Huh... who would've thought... well it was kind of obvious because you are in an all girl school... go and let your bags on your room. Dinner's going to be ready soon and we really need to talk." Ayano couldn't believe what her mother was saying, or rather what she wasn't saying.

"Yes, thank you." Kyoko responded

"You should've let me now though, that you were bringing here a friend... well, your girlfriend... That will surely be quite the fit to get used to... huh" she said as she rubbed her head "I'm not so sure if it will be enough food for the three of us though."

"If you need anything, I can help Miss Sugiura."

"Eh... sure."

They quickly got into the room and as soon as the door was closed Kyoko kissed her girlfriend.

"I'm really sorry for this, I really don't want this to be a tug of war between we are and we aren't a thing and all and.." Ayano hugged her, hard "Hey, this is pretty cute and all but... it is hurting like hell."

"Good... you are such an idiot. Why didn't you listen to me?" some tears from stressed came from Ayano and Kyoko couldn't help but feel really bad.

"I'm sorry I really should have..." Ayano kissed her.

"What the hell are you talking about? WHY WOULD YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Kyoko was really confused "I was letting myself be the same but with you. I don't want to be hiding you when it my feelings were so hard to find."

"So... you are not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Kyoko was still, really confused "I'm mad at you. You should listen to me. Don't do anything before telling me! But I'm also mad at myself... ahhhh"

"I think I understand... I promise that I will tell you of my plans in secret unless its like some kind of super date or some surprise or something."

"Good."

"Should we go help your mother?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that she isn't really at all convinced with all this."

"Okay."

They went to the kitchen were Ayano's mother was preparing the dinner.

"Need any help?" Kyoko jumped first.

"Eh... sure... cut this carrots please."

"Will do."

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Ayano warned.

The kitchen was silent for a moment. As the knifes cut the water boiled, both Toshino Kyoko and Sugiura Saki didn't say a word.

"Miss Sugiura?" Kyoko had something to tell.

"Yes?"

"I know that this is whole situation is something difficult for you to... comprehend and all." Kyoko started

"You really are a bold one to go right to that." the Sugiura responded with some irony.

"That's my point... actually." Kyoko answered "I can be bold because Ayano is with me and because I will do everything I can for her. And while I can messed up sometimes and not be the best or whatever... I promise you that I will make her happy and will be together with her for as long as she is willing to go." both had stopped what each had been doing. A contest of stares as it had happened was interrupted by the gentle cry of the one who had returned "Ayano..." the purple haired vice-president rush to her girlfriend and hugged her.

The older one could only witness the show on display. She couldn't deny that the scene moved her a bit.

"You do know that everyone says that, right?" but she was still cynical of it.

"I don't care." Ayano replied "Because I've been happy since we started and I can't see myself in any other place."

The older one sighed and turned off the stove.

"Well, dinner's ready." she didn't know what to respond.

After they all had eaten, there was not much else to say. The next day they will be having a date and they needed to rest... well, after Kyoko "tried" Ayano's bed.

In the arms of each other, they looked at each other.

Each one cursed internally their past stubbornness. Maybe they could have spend even more time together.

But that didn't really matter much to them now.

 **Well, I finally finished this. It came out longer than I expected it to be but... well, I really wanted it to end like this.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you in the next one**

 **guest: I do too, eventually I will get back to them. Who knows when that'll be though. Thanks**


End file.
